looneytunesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bosko
|mascotas = Bruno |origen = |amigos = Honey (Novia) |rivales = |frases = |debut = Bosko, the Talk-Ink Kid (Abr. 19, 1929) |creado por = Hugh Harman y Rudolph Ising |voz = Carman Maxwell Johnny Murray Don Messick }}Bosko es un personaje animado creado por los animadores Hugh Harman y Rudolf Ising. Bosko fue el primer personaje recurrente en las series de caricaturas de Leon Schlesinger, estelarizando más de tres docenas de cortos de Looney Tunes lanzados por Warner Bros. Creación En 1927, Harman e Ising estaban trabajando para los estudios Walt Disney en la serie animada/live-action las Comedias de Alicia. Hugh Harman creó a Bosko en 1927 para capitalizar el nuevo modo "hablado" que estaba entrando en la industria cinematográfica. Harman pensaba en hacer una caricatura con sonido con Bosko en 1927, antes incluso de dejar Walt Disney.Michael Barrier, Hollywood Cartoons: American Animation in its Golden Age, Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1999, p. 155. Hugh Harman hizo los dibujos de este nuevo personaje y lo registró en la oficina de patentes el 3 de Enero de 1928. El personaje fue registrado como un "chico negro" (Negro boy) llamado Bosko. En su libro, Of Mice and Magic, Leonard Maltin menciona que esta versión inicial de Bosko: Primer filme En Mayo de 1929, Harman e Ising produjeron un corto piloto, similar a la caricatura de Max Fleischer, Out of the Inkwell; Bosko, the Talk-Ink Kid que mostraba su habilidad para animar habla y baile con soundtrack-sincronizado. Esta caricatura estableció a Harman e Ising "aparte de las primeras caricaturas con sonido de Disney porque hacía hincapié no en la música, sino en el dialogo." El corto fue comerciado a varias personas por Harman e Ising hasta que Leon Schlesinger les ofreció un contrato para producir una serie de caricaturas para Warner Bros. Este primer filme no sería visto hasta 71 años después, en el 2000, como parte del especial Toonheads: The Lost Cartoons de Cartoon Network, una compilación especial de material raro de los archivos WB/Turner. Bosko y Looney Tunes Schlesinger vio el filme piloto de Harman-Ising y firmó con los animadores para que produzcan nuevas caricaturas en su estudio para venderlas a Warner Bros. Bosko se convirtió en el vehículo estrella para la nueva serie de caricaturas del estudio, Looney Tunes. Bosko usaba pantalones largos y un sombrero derby, y tenía una novia llamada Honey y un perro llamado Bruno. Además era acompañado a veces por un gato huérfano llamado Wilbur y a menudo aparecía una cabra como antagonista, particularmente en sus primeras caricaturas. Aunque Harman e Ising basaron la apariencia de Bosko en Félix el Gato, Bosko obtuvo su personalidad de los actores que imitaban a los negros (blackface) en los populares espectáculos de minstrel y vodevil de la década de 1930. Para mantener los estereotipos de los shows de minstrel, Bosko tiene un talento natural para cantar, bailar y tocar cualquier instrumento que se encuentra, de hecho, Bosko tiene la habilidad de tocar virtualmente cualquier cosa como un instrumento, ya sea el agua de la ducha como un arpa o un perro salchicha como si fuese un acordeón. En sus primeros dibujos, Bosko (doblado por Carman Maxwell) incluso hablaba en una exagerada versión del habla negro (sin embargo, esto fue solo en la primera caricatura. En todos sus dibujos siguientes le dieron una voz de falsetto). A pesar de las similitudes entre Bosko y los intérpretes blackface, Ising en años posteriores negaría que fuese pensado que el personaje fuera una caricatura de un negro, y más bien afirmaba que se suponía que era "un tipo de cosa hecha de tinta". Desde su primera aparición en Looney Tunes, Sinkin' in the Bathtub, Bosko estelarizaría 39 filmes (uno de los cuales no fue mostrado). Sus caricaturas eran notables por sus generalmente débiles argumentos y abundancia de música, canto y baile (aunque habían excepciones como Bosko the Doughboy, en 1931). Era durante los primeros días de las caricaturas con sonido, y las audiencias eran cautivadas simplemente al ver a los personajes hablando y moviéndose al ritmo de la música. En términos de animación, los cortos estaban a la par con los cortos de Disney del mismo periodo. A Harman e Ising les permitieron un costo de producción de $6000 (seis mil dólares americanos) por cartoon,Michael Barrier, Hollywood Cartoons: American Animation in its Golden Age, Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1999, p. 157. en la misma época, Disney gastaba cerca de $10000 (diez mil dólares americanos) por dibujo.Michael Barrier, Hollywood Cartoons: American Animation in its Golden Age, Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1999, p. 158. Los presupuestos pequeños forzaron a Harman e Ising a reciclar material mucho más a menudo que Disney. En cuanto a la música y la grabación de sonido, sin embargo, Harman e Ising tenían gran ventaja sobre Disney debido a que Warner Bros. proveía acceso a una gran biblioteca musical, con todas las canciones populares de la época, orquestas lujosas (como Abe Lyman) y equipos de grabación de sonido y personal de forma gratuita, mientras que Disney tuvo que pagar por todo esto por cuenta propia. Disney también tenía otra debilidad, como no tenía acceso a una biblioteca de música, se vio obligado a depender, en gran parte, de la música de dominio público. Además, Harman e Ising no tenían que preocuparse por los detalles relativos a la distribución de sus caricaturas ya que Warner Bros. manejaba todo esto. Voz Bosko fue doblado por Carman Maxwell y Johnny Murray durante las décadas de 1920 y 1930, y una vez por Don Messick en los 90s.Bosko (Character) from Bosko the Talk-Ink Kid (1929) Filmografía Curiosidades *El Vodevil era el mayor entretenimiento de la época, y las caricaturas de entonces son mejor comprendidas cuando se les compara con este espectáculo que con las animaciones de décadas posteriores. Aunque parezcan aburridas y rudimentarias para los estándares actuales, los filmes de Bosko era muy populares en sus días y rivalizó con Mickey Mouse en popularidad a inicios de los 30s, aunque eventualmente los dibujos de Disney surgirían en popularidad al presentar historias y personajes más desarrollados. *En la serie Tiny Toons tanto Bosko como Honey son dibujados como canes para no ofender a los ciudadanos afroamericanos que podrían ver como racista el mostrarlos con sus diseños originales, es decir, tenían que ser políticamente correctos. Referencias Categoría:Personajes de Looney Tunes